Can't stop the Rain
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: As fear rippled through his body in hot waves he sped up to a fast walk. Both hit the ground with a thump, Max felt the air go out of him as someone landed on him. Oneshot Rated T just to be safe TalaMax


_I started this a lil while back but hadn't written much but didnt want to discard not just yet anyway and i finally admist alot of sneezing and sniffling (stupid heyfever) i finally managed to finish it (dances)_

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny beyblade, only my wild imaginations of putting these two characters together hehe, Oh and i also unfortunately own my heyfever (grumbles) wish i didn't

**Dedication: **this is hereby dedicated to my gay mate Tristy poos cos he's just that kool, and he lubs me he told me so after we drunkenly hooked up LMAO!

* * *

I was going to write something witty in here but i completely lost what i was going to write (bangs head on desk) idiot. Anyway go forth and read my fluffy duckys.

* * *

Max walked calmly down the street bobbing his head to the soundtrack in his head, he was headed for the Dojo where he, as well as the rest of the team resided now days. It was much easier for Mr. D to reach them if they were all in one place. Max skipped as he rounded the corner and headed for the park where he always cut across, it was a much faster way to get back home. A red blob made its way into his peripheral vision. 

Frowning Max stopped walking and turned around, laughing to himself he continued on his way, 'there was no one there it must have been my imagination' he thought to himself.

Tala sighed as he stepped out from behind the tree, that was a close one he couldn't be caught. Not yet anyway. A smirk apeared on his face barely visable in the darkness. The pale moon was half obscured by thick heavy clouds that warned of the upcoming storm. A seductive carressing breeze whispered around both boys like tangled sheets from hours of love making.

Max rubbed his arms as goose bumps appeared on his flesh, a prickle at the back of his neck told him he was being followed. As fear rippled through his body in hot waves he sped up to a fast walk, not wanting to break into a run as that was what everyone did right before they were killed. Max moaned to himself "Been watching too many scary movies" he said to himself silently cursing Tyson for making him watch so many of them with him.

Tala sped up he needed to keep at the same speed as Max otherwise he would lose him and that wasn't an option if he was to complete the plan. And to complete the plan he needed to catch Max before he got anywhere near Tysons house. Breaking into a run Tala soon found himself right on Max's bushy lil tail, Tala chuckled loud enough for Max to hear and waited for him to tense up before he tackled the turtle.

Both hit the ground with a thump, Max felt the air go out of him as someone landed on him. Hard.

He dare not move or breath for fear of what would happen to him, he lay as still as stone hoping that the person would just leave him alone without doing anything to him. Someone chuckled in his ear, "Now now if this is gunna be any fun for the both of us your gunna have to participate Maxie boy"

Max felt like his blood had turned to ice, he knew that voice but he just couldn't place it anywhere. He gave a startled yelp as a long lick was delivered to his cheek, again that laugh. "Oh come on Maxie boy you know you want me just as much as I want you"

"T-T-Tala?" He managed to squeek out, "Mmmm"  
"T-Tala, get off me" Tala rolled off Max and sat beside him in the grass looking at him with his head tilted to the side.

Max sat up and brushed the grass off his clothes as he desperatly tried to think of a way to get away from Tala, he didn't want to be around him, not by himself anyway. He didn't trust what he would do, well what his body would do. All the while he felt Tala's heated gaze on him, it sent a multitude of butterflys writhing in his stomach. "What do you want Tala? I have to get home before it rains"

Tala tapped his chin as if deep in thought, "What do I want? What do I want?" His gaze wondered around the park until it fell once again onto the blonde infront of him, who was doing his best to not look at him. A smirk crawled onto his lips as he crawled infront of Max, "What I want Maxie boy is you" He said looking him in the eyes.

The air sizzled with kinetic energy that had nothing to do with the oncoming storm, blue met blue as a clap of lightning flashed over their heads. Max trembled as Tala pounced on him, effectively pinning him to the ground once again.

Max tried to regulate his breathing as the evident of just how much Tala wanted him pressed into his thigh, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Max gasped as Tala trailed wet, hot kisses down his neck and slid a cold hand underneath his loose shirt. "T-Tala, we can't. N-Not here"

Tala chuckled, "hmmm oh but we can, and we will. For now that you've accepted that you want me as much as I want you theres no stopping. You can't stop the rain Maxie boy, and you can't stop all this between us"

Max moaned as a long slim finger brushed his sensitive nipple, he was rewarded with another chuckle as he arched into Tala's hand. Thunder rumbled loudly over them, but not quite loud enough to break the spell Tala had Max in.

Tala brought his head up to look Max in the eyes, before he could blink Tala leaned in and pressed his mouth firmly against his all to willing captive. Tala groaned at the taste of Max and the way he eagerly opened his mouth up to him, their tongues danced sexually with each other as their hands roamed wildly.

Max gasped and broke the kiss breathing heavily in the rain scented air, Tala continued trailing kisses along his neck, occasionally nibbling and biting into Max's pale flesh. Lightning flashed overhead illuminating the two boys on the ground, in a very precarious situation. Neither moved apart.

Tala trailed a hand down between their bodys until he reached the top of Max's pants, Max wimpered as Tala un-bottoned and un-zipped him until he could cup him in his palm.

XxxX

Max layed panting next to a very smug red headed Russian, a loud rumble of thunder danced overhead as the dark thick clouds opened up and cried, replenishing the earth. Tala stood up as the rain pelted his body harshly, turning he held out a hand to the blonde still lying on the ground.

Pulling Max to his feet both of them made a run for the shelter of the trees. Panting Max looked at Tala only to find the Russians gaze already locked on him, shivering Max pulled his jacket around him tighter and folded his arms across his chest for warmth.

Tala smirked as he wound his arms around the small blonde boy to preserve their warmth. "I told you, you couldn't stop the rain Maxie" Tala whispered in Max's ear making him shiver. Turning in Tala's grip Max looked up at him, "No I guess you can't."

Running his hands through Tala's now limp hair he crushed their lips together in a heated kiss that seared them both to the very core.

* * *

_TeeHee Hee, i just LOVE making unusual pairings (giggles uncontrolably) I dont think i have ever seen this pairing but if someone has done it before please let me know i would love to read it. grins_

_Well i hope you like it, i do. Lol_

_Phoenix_


End file.
